


Love

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent Melinda May, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye meets her daughter and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> After everything I’ve done to this fandom this week I thought I’d make it up to you with happy baby fic but somehow I don’t think it’s any less painful.

“She’s beautiful, just like you,” Grant cried, kissing Skye’s temple.

Skye leaned into him, refusing to lie back or relax as she clutched his hand. She ignored the lingering pain and the gross feeling of the sweat coating her skin, her eyes trained on the nurses’ back. She’d barely caught sight of a dark head of hair before they’d taken her away and she’d waited nine months to meet her, Skye didn’t want to wait any longer.

Grant kissed her again, holding her tighter. “You’re amazing, sweetheart,” he whispered, still crying. “You…you made a perfect little person.” He wept, as though no other woman in the history of humanity had ever done this before.

The pedestal on which he held her was ridiculously hi-

A sob escaped her chest and she suddenly understand why he was so in awe of her.

“She’s perfect, Skye.”

Skye reached out, eager to hold this little person. He was right, she was…

“Hi, angel,” Skye sobbed, taking the baby into her arms. She was beautiful. She had Skye’s hair and Grant’s cheekbones and a little dimple on her chin and-Skye gasped when she opened her eyes. They were beautiful, just like her.

“She has your eyes,” Skye whispered, not tearing her eyes away from their daughter. Grant kissed the top of Skye’s head and she fought off more tears.

How was it possible to love another person this much?

Why did her chest feel like this? Everything was so heavy and she couldn’t fight the tears and oh God, she’d made another human? And she was responsible for keeping her safe? And making her into a good person?

Alice blew a spit bubble and Skye gasped, smiling.

She was already perfect. All they had to do was keep her that way and keep her safe.

Skye felt sorry for the poor bastard who ever tried to hurt her baby girl.

“What?” Grant asked when Skye chuckled.

“Nothing…I just…I finally understand my mom is all.”

Melinda May had nearly beaten Ian Quinn to death for shooting Skye. Skye finally understood what it meant to love another person so much you would die for them. Just the thought of anything ever happening to her baby…how in the hell had her mom handled all of the crap Skye had put her through?

“I think I need to call my mom and apologize,” Skye muttered, finally looking at her husband but he wasn’t paying attention to her anymore. Alice had taken hold of his finger and he looked ready to pass out from pride.

She smiled and glanced back down, feeling it as well.

Her mother could wait. Alice was more important; besides, Skye would never forgive herself if she missed her doing something new.

“She looks just like Skye…think she’ll have her personality?” Phil muttered from the doorway.

Melinda snorted. “Oh God, I hope so; just for the payback.”

“Stop,” Phil said, kissing his wife’s temple. “Think she even knows we’re here?”

“Oh, look, she smiled.” Skye cooed, holding Alice closer. “You’re so perfect, yes you are. You’re the smartest too, already opening your eyes. Oh, Grant…”

Melinda leaned into Phil and shook her head with a smile. “No…but I understand.”

Alice whined and Skye panicked, looking at her husband for help.

“I don’t…did we piss her off?” Grant asked stupidly and Skye shrugged, realizing she had no clue what she was doing.

“She’s hungry,” Melinda chimed in and Skye glanced up, registering her parents for the first time.

She ‘oh’ed in surprise and then instinct took over. A minute later the crying stopped and Skye was close to tears again. Alice was doing something new again; happily suckling away.

“Thanks, mom,” Skye whispered, her focus completely on the love of her life again.

“Anytime, angel,” Melinda replied.

Skye didn’t even register her mom kissing the top of her head because she was too busy nuzzling the top of her own daughter’s head and trying not to cry.

“You were worth the wait,” Skye whispered, kissing Alice’s temple.

Melinda ran her fingers through Skye’s hair with a smile. “Yeah, you were, beautiful.”


End file.
